TNG:CI - ICE
by Iain Boulton
Summary: Atomic Dog is causing choas once more, this time with a new handy ice gun and he's threating to freeze the whole town over! Can the Speical Ops team stop him in time? PLEASE REVIEW THIS!


  
Note: Before you being reading this Sonic / Mighty Duck fan fic, please notice the following:  
  
WELCOME TO THE FUTURE! The year is 2020, the new future beckons us with brand new technlogogy that allows Earth to talk  
to other planets such as Mobius, Puckworld, and other planets. The world is a safer place. But there are some who think  
otherwise. The deadly Nuclear Terriorst Atomic Dog is still at large. Wanted for the bombings of important buildings and  
murders of innocent people. To combat his Nuclear ambition, a speical team was assembled by British Commander Captain Ian of the last  
freedom fighters. This team was to stop all those who try to ruin the new future of New York.  
This team is lead by Captain Lem Lemming, a member of the old group of freedom fighters. His crew, four ducks from Puckworld,  
a professor of Science and Technology, the two offspring of Queen Sally Alicia Acorn Hedgehog, a human (with half his face missing but has a metal  
plate), four of the lemmings closest friends, and a robot. They are our last, only, and most effective line of defence against  
the new meance of the terriorst.  
  
WELCOME TO THE NEW GENERATION : CAPTAIN IAIN [TNG:CI]  
  
  
  
ICE  
  
  
  
" You sure you've got the gas heater on?" asked Mallory. Clem looked over his shoulder to see her shivering in her dressing gown. " I've been freezing in my quarters for the whole night, any longer and I'll be a Popsicle."  
" Well my dear, we are in the middle of a winter crisis!" said Clem turning back to the heater and taking out a wrench. " The only city is affected with this thing, not just us. If you need to keep warm, wrap up in blankets and drink some hot coffee, or hot tea."  
" How long do you think till you fix the heater?"   
" You want my honest opinion, it's frozen over," said Clem closing the box up after doing some work on it. " Until the ice crisis is over, I'm afraid everyone is going to have to hug each other to share warmth."  
" Aren't you cold?" asked Mallory. Clem looked at his brown lab coat.  
" Nonsense, this coat has built in bottom warmers," said Clem chuckling. He then looked at Mallory who was shivering and then at himself. " But lucky for you, I have a spare."  
Clem took his jacket off and put it on Mallory. She started to feel much warmer.   
" Thank you, I'll give it back when my clothes come out of the clothe warming machine," said Mallory walking off wearing Clem's lab coat. Clem quickly got cold.  
" Better get that spare jacket," said Clem hurrying off.  
It's December and unfortunate for the future city of New York, it's a winter crisis! A strange amount of winter clouds have been over the city for weeks and it has been snowing all the time. Houses have no running water due to freezing pipes. Most people couldn't get to work because their cars had no engine working; literally, everything and everyone were effected.  
But there has a shimmer of hope for people, the winter crisis is due to break down in a day or two, so they can only sit and wait for something to happen to the weather. It's been hard for transport as well. Take a car out there, within six seconds, its off the icy road and smashed into the local paper store. And a lot of people are claiming on their health insurance that they keep on sliding around on the pavement.  
Professor Jeremy Clem was walking back to his quarters quickly to pick up his warm lab coat. He got to his quarters and pressed the open button on the keypad and the door opened. He walked through the amount of paper on the floor and bits and pieces of robotics on the floor. He opened his closet and took out his lab coat and put it on.  
" Ah, that's better," said Clem. He walked back to the door and opened it and Nosedive was standing there wearing three sweaters and five pairs of trousers. " AH! Don't scare me!"  
" Sorry dude," said Nosedive. " But is there any chance that you can look at the heater today?"  
" Look! I've checked it this morning with Mallory! It's frozen over! I cannot do anything with it until the winter crisis is over. Besides it looks like you've got enough clothing on to get you a little warm."  
" Yeah, well I still a tad bit cold," said Nosedive. Clem went to his closet and took out a sleeping bag.   
" Here, wear this with your fashion statement and you should keep warm for at least an hour or two." said Clem passing the sleeping bag to Nosedive.   
" Cheers," said Nosedive walking off.   
Clem went back to the closet and closed it; he then walked back over to the door and opened it again. Alicia was now standing there with her dressing gown on. Clem moaned, as he knew what was going to be asked.  
" The heater's frozen over, go and snuggle with your husband," said Clem.  
" I knew that," said Alicia. Clem looked surprised. " I wondered if you have a spare jar of coffee me and Decoy could borrow?"  
" Ah! Coffee," said Clem. He saw a jar of it on the shelf next to him. He picked it up and gave it to Alicia.  
" There, regular, it should keep you perked up for a few hours," said Clem.  
" Thank you Clem," said Alicia and she walked off. Clem nodded and walked out of his office and headed off to the lounge.  
  
*****  
  
" Sir," said Physics. " If the city is frozen over with this winter crisis, which it is, could we be able to do something that people won't be able to stop us?"  
" Like?" asked Atomic Dog sitting in his chair with earmuffs and a puffy jacket on.  
" Commit a few robberies, do a few bombings, you know, the usual stuff," said Physics. " If the city is frozen over, their security is down!"  
" That's a good idea my American knug fu expert, now how do you think that any of us ice skate?" asked Dog. Physics paused for a second and he couldn't answer that one.  
" I'll like to phone a friend on that one."  
" Well go do it!" said Dog.  
Atomic Dog, most wanted terrorist in the entire universe sat there in his cold office. His office wasn't fairing too well against the winter crisis and everyone in the room had earmuffs and mittens on. Dog looked at the temperature at it read -3 degrees. He knew that the city was mainly defenceless with the crisis, but if he needed to do something, he had to be able to deal with the ice problem.  
Dog turned around in his chair to look out and see the winter wonder land of the city and began thinking for a second. He nodded to himself and turned back around, he had a plan in mind, a plan so big that it would be the crime of the year.  
" We're gonna rob the rich and flatten the city!" cried Dog.  
" Didn't I just suggest that?" asked Physics.  
" NO!" shouted Dog. Physics nodded and sat back down next to Dog's beautiful female assistant Jewel. " What you didn't understand was how we could move around town, but I have a plan for dealing with that. We need ice boots!"  
" We don't have any," said Jewel.  
" Did you read my stock list I gave to you at the beginning of November?" asked Dog. Jewel thought for a second and shook her head. " Never mind, I can never get angry with a thing of beauty such as yourself."  
" I'm good looking," said Physics.  
" NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE JUST VAIN!" shouted Dog back Physics. Physics shrugged. " Jewel, I think I have a job for you to do."  
" What is that sir?" asked Jewel standing up from her chair and brushing back her blonde hair.  
" Get us some ice boots and meet us outside the national jewellery shop, meanwhile. PHYSICS!"  
" Yes sir," said Physics jumping up.  
" Get some guns and bombs and load them up in the truck, old Jack Frost is coming! It will be the first time, I can use my ice gun."  
" Ice gun?" asked Jewel and Physics together.  
" I have a gun that blast out icicles to pin or impale my enemies. Might be nice to try it out on that Lemming and his special forces team."  
" This is gonna be a lot of fun boss," said Physics clapping together. " Could we please pin that mallard know as Mallory to the wall and then I can kick the crap out of her as she did me?"  
" Why not," said Dog. " It's winter, everyone likes to play in the snow." said Dog smiling. " AND THAT LEMMING WON'T STOP ME THIS TIME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! "  
  
*****  
  
" And the guys at the weather station say that this winter should only last for a few more days," said the news reporter on the television. Duke turned off the tv with the remote control.  
" Yeah and I'm Barney the dinosaur," said Duke. Clem looked over him.  
" You're not purple enough," said Clem. Duke gave a short laugh.  
" I like your humour Clem," said Duke.  
" I don't think I can put with this much longer," said Tanya reading a holiday brochure.  
" What Clem or this crisis?" asked Duke getting up and looking over her shoulder. " I hear that Brazil a good place to go."  
" I'm only putting this in reserve just in case the weather station gets it wrong again."  
" Can I come?" asked Clem. " Because I can't stand another person asking when the heater's fixed."  
" Hey Clem, heater fixed?" asked Nosedive popping his head in.  
" NO!" shouted Clem. Nosedive jumped into the lounge with a sleeping bag on him.  
" Then how long till I have to wear this for?" asked Nosedive.  
" Until summer," said Clem.  
" Oh that's six months away!"  
" Tough," said Clem.  
Lem walked in, with some papers, and past Nosedive. He didn't notice Nosedive and went over to sit on the sofa next to Clem. Lem quietly turned the pages and read.  
" Get that bag off," said Lem. " I don't want broken legs!"  
" Oh man," said Nosedive jumping away.  
" What you reading?" asked Clem.  
" Reports of the last time we had to deal with Dog."  
" And…."  
" They're bad!" said Lem throwing the papers on to the table. " We've been doing this job for only three moths and all we had to deal with Dog is stop his gang from robbing some little stores. It's so degrading!"  
" Well, the city is at a standstill at the moment," said Duke. " Maybe Dog is up to something."  
" Yeah! Going to buy ice skates and….."  
Knuckles and Mallory quickly ran in and both pointed to the way Lem came.  
" We've got trouble!" said both of them.   
" Dog's smashing a jewellery shop up! The whole gang is there and he wants attention!" said Mallory.   
" Right," said Lem jumping up. " Get Nosedive and Decoy and report to the loading bay for departure. Duke, Tanya, we're off. Knuckles, your on visor watch with Tails and….."  
" I'll supply the ice skates," said Clem quickly.  
" Ice skates?" asked everyone.  
" HELLO? Most of the city is covered in ice and snow, I know you can use the snowmobiles and your motorbike, Lem, is armed with ice spikes wheels. But however, your not going to be walking far with your shoes on!"  
" He actually has a point," said Duke.  
" What do you suggest?" asked Lem.  
" Ice gear!"  
  
*****   
  
Clem opened the locker and took out a pair of boots and placed them in front of the team. Lem, Mallory, Decoy, Duke, Nosedive and Tanya stared at them.  
" What's special about them?" asked Decoy.  
" Pay attention all of you!" said Clem clearing his throat. " These are ice and skating boots. The boot are automatically set on, the sole is coated in a special non-slip substance that will prevent you from sliding over on the ice. However, there is the option of by pressing the red button at the heal of the boot to activate the ice skates. There are also rocket packs on the back of the boots for extra fast speed."  
" That's….good," said Mallory picking up the pair. " And just my size too."  
" I hope we get to play with those," said Nosedive. Clem smiled and took out five boxes with names on them.   
" Help yourself," said Clem.  
" Thanks," said Lem. " Boot up Mac and keep him here just in case we need him."  
" Understood," said Clem.  
" Knuckles, Tails?"   
" Yeah Lem," said both of them.   
" Go up to the computer room and make sure we have our visor cams on and a map of the jewellery place for us. If we're in trouble, dispatch Alicia and Julie-Su on the helicopter."  
" We're right on it," said Knuckles walking off. Tails quickly followed.  
Clem walked over to a wall and pressed a button, the floor opened up and two snow mobiles and a motorcycle rose up. He then opened the cupboard to it and took out six visors and gave one to each. Lem put on his visor and pressed the button on the side.  
" Tails?" asked Lem. " You see what I'm looking at?"  
" Oh yeah," said Tails from a speaker on the visor. " I see your motorbike, with brand new wheel trims."  
" Good," said Lem. He got on the motorbike and revered up the engine. " Let's move out!"  
" I'm coming with you!" said Mallory jumping on behind Lem. Lem turned to the duck who was putting on her visor.   
" Hold on tight," said Lem. Mallory grabbed onto Lem.  
Lem drove off with the motorbike and out of the bay. Decoy jumped onto a snowmobile and turned on the engine. While Duke jumped on the other and turn its engine on. Nosedive got on behind Decoy. That left Tanya getting on behind Duke on the other mobile.  
" Is there a chance I can drive?" asked Nosedive putting on his visor.  
" No," said Decoy. He put his foot down on the pedal and the mobile suddenly blasted off leaving Nosedive to hold onto the rails to the side of him.  
" TOO FAST!" screamed Nosedive as Decoy drove after Lem. Duke chuckled and drove off after Decoy.   
As the team set off Clem went over to the table and pressed a few buttons. A hole appeared in the floor next to him and Machine rose and booted up.  
" You call Professor?" asked Machine.  
" Yeah, tune into the broadcast signals on the visors and keep an eye on the team, if they're in trouble, go and help them." said Clem booting up the monitors showing everyone's visor.  
" Hey, look, MTV," said Machine. Clem looked at the monitors and saw one of them where tuned to MTV.  
" I should never let Nosedive play with these," said Clem tuning to monitor to see what Duke was seeing.  
  
*****  
  
" Open the safe," said Dog. Magnet threw a punch that flattened the safe down. " Lovely, superb!"  
Dog stepped inside the jewellery safe and looked around. There were drawers on each wall, possible filled with diamonds and rubies and emeralds. Dog clapped his hands together and opened one draw at random. He took out a diamond bracelet. He nodded and put it in his pocket.  
"Alright!" Atomic Dog walking back out of the safe. " Magnet, get me every single diamond in that safe."  
" I'm on it boss," said the huge henchman walking into the safe.   
" It's an early Christmas present!" laughed Physics as he broke a glass cabinet with his fist. " Looky here!"  
" What?" asked Jewel who was busy raiding the cupboard next to him. Physics picked up a diamond tiara and put it on his head. She looked at the human who was looking like royalty. " That definitely suits you."  
" Oh I feel like the king of the city," said Physics gathering up all the diamonds and prancing over Dog. " Here boss, all the diamonds."  
" thank you," said Dog placing all the diamonds into a bag. He saw what Physics had on and took it off him. " I'll take that!"  
" Hey, I wanted it as a gift for working with you," said Physics. Dog sighed and gave back to him. " Aw, thank you Dog."  
" Don't ask for anything again until next spring," said Dog.   
" You'll never get away with this!" cried a guard standing against the wall. Dog turned to the whimpering wreck.  
" We're only doing shopping, I can put it on my tab," said Dog.  
" Your stealing other people's jewels," said the guard.  
" WELL DUH!" shouted Dog taking out his ice spike gun. " Chill out!"  
" Uh oh!" said the guard.  
Dog fired and three spikes flew out and pinned the guard to the wall by the shoulders and left leg. Dog looked at the gun and fired another spike to pin the other leg against the wall. Magnet came running out of the safe with a huge bag of diamonds. He dropped it next to Atomic Dog and turned to the guard.  
" hey, it's a pin up guard," said Magnet. Dog laughed.  
" boy, I can't wait to put a spike threw someone," said Dog. " But that can wait, we've gone past the ten minute mark, that Lemming and his team should be on their way and we can make our getaway. Stop what you're doing pick up your bags and hurry to the van!"  
Dog picked up the bags beside him and walked out of the store. Outside on the pavement was the amour-plated truck with the back door opened. Dog ran over to the door and threw the bags in. Magnet quickly ran out and threw his bags in. As Jewel and Physics did the same, dog noticed something driving towards them.  
" Give me the viewscope," said Dog. Jewel passed him the scope and he looked through it. " right on time for my brand new technique."  
" What's that?" asked Jewel. Dog cocked his ice spike gun and walked out into the middle of the road.  
Meanwhile on the motorcycles, Lem and Mallory just saw Dog walk into the middle of the road. They both looked at each other and then looked back at Dog.   
" What is he up too?" asked Lem.  
" Take him out!" said Mallory behind him.  
" It's too easy to do," said Lem. " I want to know what he's up to!"  
Dog suddenly fired his ice gun into the street and what seemed like an earthquake began rumbling. Without notice, the road in front of him cracked open and a long hole around twenty meters long opened up. Lem quickly spun around on his motorbike and drive off the way he came to avoid being in the hole. The motorcycle managed to get clear and Lem stopped it at the edge of the hole.  
" You can't get me!" shouted Dog from the other side prancing.   
" Bastard!" shouted Mallory from the other side of the hole away from Dog.  
" Calm down Mallory," said Lem.   
" But he can get away and we're here by a hole!"  
" I see that point, but there's a way over it…..I think," said Lem looking around.  
" Lem," said Clem in Lem's visor speaker. " There is a way over it!"  
" How?" asked Lem.  
" Look at the motorcycle panel," said Clem. Lem looked down to see buttons.  
" I see them," said Lem looking at each one.  
" See the one called jump?"   
" Yeah," said Lem.  
" Drive at a speed of 60 and then press the button at the last minute, you'll be over the hole in no time."  
" Thanks," said Lem.  
" Oh and buy me some doughnuts, we ran out," said Clem.  
" Maybe," said Lem.   
Lem drove the motorcycle back down the road so he could get enough space to reach 60. Lem started revering up the engine. Just as was about to drive off, the snowmobiles arrived and stopped next to him. Nosedive looked at what Lem was doing.  
" What ya doing?" asked Nosedive.   
" There's a 20 meter hole up ahead," said Lem. " Do your snow mobiles have a jump function?"  
" Let me check," said Decoy sitting in front of Nosedive and at the wheel. He looked around the panel. " Rockets….oil slick….holy bible…..lawyer's briefcase….ah ha…jump! We have it!"  
" Good," said Lem. He turned to Duke's mobile who was on the other side of Lem. " What about you?"  
" Got the same function," said Duke.   
" Very well," said Lem. " Everyone head to the hole at 60 miles per hour and then hit jump. But we go one by one!""  
" We need to move back if we're to make that mileage," said Decoy. " I'll see you on the other side."  
" Roger," said Lem. He continued revering up his engine as the two snowmobiles moved back a few meters more. Lem turned to Mallory.  
" Ready?"  
" Go!" shouted Mallory.  
" Go, go, go!" shouted Lem pushing down on the handles bars. The motorcycle drove off and started gaining speed.   
The motorcycle kept on gaining more speed as it head straight towards the hole. Lem check his speedometer, it was reading 45, Lem saw that there a few more meters to go. Lem shook his head and pressed the turbo button that was located next to the jump button. The bike suddenly flew forward at a high speed. There were only a few seconds till the cycle reached the hole. Lem looked at the speedometer again and it said 60. Lem immediately pressed the jump button and the cycle flew into the air.  
Dog watched the cycle go over the cliff. He saw it sail over it and then it started coming down quite near him. In fact it was on course to land directly on his head. Dog screamed and jumped into the hole and grabbing on to the ledge with his bionic arm. The motorcycle touched down a meter in front of him. The snowmobiles also flew over after a minute.   
" PHYSICS! JEWEL! MAGNET!" screamed Dog. " DESTORY THEM!"  
" We're on it boss," said Physics putting his bag of diamonds down. He, Jewel and Magnet ran over to the vehicles.  
Lem turned off the engine and jumped off the bike as everyone else got out of his or her mobiles. The three henchmen of Atomic Dog stood there looking at them blankly. Lem turned to the other team members who were also standing with him.  
" How long do you think we can beat them in?" asked Lem.  
" Let's say….five minutes," said Duke.  
" I'll take you up with that bet for drinks later," said Lem taking off his visor and putting on his shades.  
" Stop jerking around!" said Physics.   
" Then let's dance punk!" said Lem putting his hands up.  
Physics ran out and jumped kicked Lem, but was quickly intercepted by Mallory who uppercutted Physics before he laid down his shot. Physics fell to the floor and looked up at Mallory who was standing over him.  
" I'm fighting someone else," said Physics sitting up.  
" Yeah, me!" said Mallory.  
Physics cocked his head to the side and then sprang back up throwing three punches at Mallory. Mallory jumped back and roundhoused kicked the fighter. Physics however ducked the kick and swept Mallory's standing leg sending her to the ground. Physics immediately tired to punch her on the ground but Mallory rolled out of the way and jumped back up. Physics spun around to see her.  
" You ain't beating me so easy," said Physics. " I nearly cleaned your clogs when we first met!"  
" Yeah, but training makes perfect!" Mallory said breathing hard.  
Mallory immediately jumped through the air at Physics and kicked him in the head repeatedly. Physics who was dazed from the attack stumbled around while Mallory was landing back on the floor behind him. Physics shook it off and grabbed Mallory from behind and spun her around.  
" Get off me!" cried Mallory. Physics put her arms in an arm lock at the same time Mallory did so. They both tired struggling and Physics saw his chance and headbutted the poor girl repeatedly.  
" HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!" shouted Physics head butting her. Mallory getting very dazed only had one option to get her out of the situation. She lift her leg up and kicked Physics right in the middle of his legs. Physics stopped and whined with pain. He let go of Mallory and fell backwards on to the floor with his hands between his legs and rolling around on the floor.  
" That the difference between you and me," said Mallory smiling. " It's easy to make men like you whine."  
Meanwhile, Lem and Decoy were somehow put up against Jewel. Decoy and Lem knew that even though she looked like a babe! Do not trust her and be prepared to fight. Jewel had taken out her stick and she had it spinning in her hand.  
" Now, let's fight fair," said Lem. " Put the stick down."  
" Come and take it from me," said Jewel.  
" That's going to be … a lot of work," said Decoy looking at Lem quickly. Lem shrugged as Jewel forward flipped between them and hit the pair of them around the head with the sick. They both fell down to the ground holding their heads.  
" She does lay it down though," said Lem slowly getting back up. He quickly saw Jewel throwing her staff in his direction. Lem avoided it by rolling out of the way.   
Jewel followed Lem and tried to hit him with the same move, Lem again avoided it. Jewel started loosing her patient and tried the same attack again, it only missed Lem again when Lem rolled backwards out of the way. Jewel just had enough of him when Decoy tapped her shoulder.  
" WHAT?" shouted Jewel spinning around.  
" Nothing except…" Decoy hit her around the head with his power fist, Jewel fell backwards to the ground. "…. THIS!"  
" A little help here?" asked Lem. Decoy helped the leader up quickly. Jewel sprang back up and lashed out at Decoy.  
" WATCH OUT!" shouted Lem. Decoy turned around and saw the staff coming but unfortunately, it hit Decoy in the chest. Decoy got winded and dropped to his knees. " Ouch!"  
" Now it's your turn," said Jewel to Lem. She lashed out her staff at him but Lem sidestepped it and single punched her right in the face to send her crashing. Jewel fell back dazed.  
" I'm not ready," said Lem dusting his hands and then helping Decoy up. " You ok?"  
" Fine, just need some indigestion tablets later," said Decoy winded.  
" Ah ha."  
However even though Lem and Decoy were fairing well against Jewel. Duke, Nosedive and Tanya were not fairing at all well against Magnet. At that point all Duke and Tanya were doing were avoiding his fist attacks. Magnet who was taller, bigger and excessively more dangerous than the other two could easily put Duke or Tanya into a hospital with one hit.  
" COME 'ER!" shouted Magnet trying to grab Duke. Duke kicked Magnet, who only stumbled back but was not effected. " IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?"  
" I think so," said Nosedive hiding under the snow mobile. Tanya pulled him out from under it.  
" Come on, Duke needs our help."  
" You go, you have the crush on him, I want to live!"  
" Big softy!" said Tanya. But Magnet managed to punched Tanya on to the snow mobile from behind. She landed face first on the front of the snow mobile. " That hurts," she added sliding off the snowmobile and on to the floor. Nosedive looked at Tanya and then at Magnet who was towering over him.  
" What you going to do?" asked Magnet.  
" I'm going to try and …..RUN AWAY!" screamed Nosedive pressing the button on the boots turning them to ice skates. He skated past Magnet who couldn't catch him. " Ha ha, you can't get me!"  
" LITTLE RUNT!" shouted Magnet chasing the ice skating duck. Duke saw his chance and drop kick the behind of his legs sending him crashing down a few inches from Dive.  
" That was close," said Nosedive skating back to Duke who was helping Tanya back up. " Miss me?"  
" No, but thanks for distracting Magnethead," said Duke. He turned to Tanya. " You ok?"  
" I'm fine, just a bit of back problems."  
At this time, Atomic Dog had crawled back up from the hole and was in the van. He opened a silver case and added something to the end of his ice spike gun. It was circular and was easily screwed on to the end. He then flicked a switch and the end of the gun opened up. Dog put a big diamond in the hole and closed it.  
" Come on out Dog," said Lem from outside. " The game's up!"  
" But of course," said Dog smiling with his gun. He kicked open the truck's back door and walked out where Lem had his gun pointing at him.   
" Why oh why do need a bunch of diamonds when you buy fake ones for a dollar?" asked Lem.  
" It was needed for my gun here!"   
" Put it down and join the rest of your crew," said Lem. Dog turned to see Physics, Jewel and Magnet in a heap and on each other. Dog frowned.  
" I can't hire good help today," he moaned. He turned back to Lem. " This gun took me a while to build but if you may I'll show you what it will do."  
" Put it down!" said Lem again.  
" Ok," said Dog. He cocked it. " You wanted it."  
Dog raised the gun up and fired a beam out and it hit Lem's gun out of his hand. The gun had turn to rock solid ice. Lem looked at the frozen gun and then at Dog. Lem panicked and ran as Dog fired the beam after him. Lem dived behind one snow mobile to avoid the beam.  
" Yipe! It's Mr Freeze!" said Lem. Mallory who was standing by the side of the van quickly ran over to Dog.  
" I'll get it off him," said Mallory. Nosedive quickly ran after her.  
" NO MALLORY!" shouted Nosedive. Lem popped his head from the mobile and saw what was going on.  
Dog turned around as Mallory was running towards him. He smiled and aimed his gun at her. Mallory knew what he was going to do and turned back and headed back to Nosedive. But it was too late. Dog fired the beam and it hit Mallory in the back. She fell face first on to the ground. Dog continued firing the beam at her and it froze her in a ice cast around her body.  
" My first ice sculptor," said Dog smiling. " I shall call it, Mallory learning her lesson!"  
" YOU MONSTER!" Screamed Nosedive running towards Dog.  
" Flattery gets you nowhere," said Dog aiming it at Nosedive and firing the beam at him. Nosedive suddenly became frozen and was no longer a threat. " Who's next?"  
" Boss," said Physics next to him. " I really think we should be going now."  
" Good idea," said Dog waving the ice gun at the unfrozen team members. " Now, no body move or you're joining them!"  
" Do what he says," said Lem waving at them to move back.  
" But he's just frozen Nosedive and Mallory!" shouted Duke.  
" NO ARUGMENTS! DO WHAT I SAY!"   
" The lemming is correct L'orange," said Dog.  
" Can we take them and keep them as statues?" asked Jewel.  
" What the hey, Magnet, store our two ice puppets into the truck and let's get out of here!" said Dog. Magnet picked up the frozen Mallory from off the floor and then standing Nosedive Popsicle and put both in to the back of the truck.  
" Your not getting away with this," said Lem.  
" I know I will!" said Dog starting to get into the van. " Oh and don't follow me, I can easy shatter the girl and boy to pieces with a punch."  
" There goes that plan," said Decoy to himself.  
" ta ta," said Dog waving his hand out of the van and then driving off down the street and soon out of their sights.  
" I'm going to kill him," said Decoy walking over to a snowmobile and getting in.  
" What do you think your doing?" asked Lem.  
" I'm going after them."  
" No your not," said Lem.  
" But he has our friends in ice," said Decoy. " You do care for them."  
" I do but now is not the time," said Lem crossing his arms together. " Let's head back to base and figure out what this ice thing can exactly do. It might give some insight to what Dog is up to."  
" To tell you the truth," said Duke. " I would like to go after them."  
" LOOK!" shouted Lem. " NO ONE IS GOING AFTER DOG! IF WE GO AFTER HIM! BYE BYE MALLORY AND NOSEDIVE! I'M THE LEADER OF THIS TEAM AND I GIVE THE DAMN ORDERS!"  
" Very well," said Duke getting back on to his mobile. Tanya silently got on behind him.  
" Jesus…." said Lem giving out a sigh. " I know you don't like the situation, nor do I. But guys, you must see that if you care for your team mates as a love one, you got to do what is right to make sure their safe. I would bet my career as a Captain that Dog would kill either Mallory or Nosedive if he found out we followed him. If I was in your same position, I would think to do the same thing, but there must be on shred of thinking still in your minds that Dog has committed murder before, he ain't a first timer."  
The three looked at each other with understanding look on their faces. Decoy nodded and got out of the snow mobile.  
" Very well, we'll follow your orders," said Decoy. " So what are we going to do know."  
" Clem should know something about this," said Lem. He turned to Duke and Tanya. " May I borrow one of your visors?"  
" Sure," said Tanya throwing hers to him. Lem caught it and put it on.  
" Hey Clem," said Lem. " You know what type of weapon Dog has on him?"  
" It's some sort of ice gun," said Clem. " But, it's best for you to come back to the base and figure out what we can do. Mallory and Nosedive both had their visors on, and if we're lucky, I could find out where they are."  
" Get out on it," said Clem. " Come on guys, let's roll out."  
  
*****  
  
" A perfect robbery!" shouted Dog from behind the wheel of the truck. " Perfect, bloody perfect and that Lemming is going to think twice now since I have my ice gun."  
" Besides, why did we need diamonds only?" asked Physics polishing the frozen body of Mallory to himself in it.  
" Never you mind," said Dog. " Let's head off to the main area of the end of this ice crisis and prepare for a bitter winter."  
" Good thinking," said Physics wiping a cloth over Mallory's frozen head. The ice suddenly had a crack open. " er…..boss!"  
" WHAT?" asked Dog making the van turn off down a road.  
" Should our prisoners really start melting or cracking out of the ice pieces right about now?"   
" Wait a minute," said Dog looking at his gun. " I set this to a 10 degree freeze. It's only paused them from fighting."  
" But what do we do if the two mallards break free of their ice casts?" asked Jewel.  
" Let them," said Dog arriving at his stop. " We're here. The old abandon ice rink of the old New York mall. Carry our prisoners in and thaw them out. They'll be weak and you shouldn't worry a thing about them attacking you."  
" Ok," said Physics opening the back of the truck. He picked up Mallory who was still frozen and carried her out of the van.  
  
*****  
  
" I'm afraid Decoy," said Julie-Su looking at the medical x-rays. " You should rest as of now."  
" Why?" asked Decoy doing his shirt back up.  
" Because, when Jewel hit you with that stick, it also dislodged your kidney from it's place. Another hit like that and you'll be out for months."  
" Very well," said Decoy putting his jacket back on. He walked over to Clem, Lem, Duke and Tanya who were looking at the visor monitors in the loading bay. " I can't go on any rescue missions."  
" I know," said Lem. " We're just trying to find out why Dog wanted diamonds so fast."  
" Well," said Duke watching the footage from Nosedive's visor. " I haven't a clue on how that jackass could do this."  
" There must be some logical explanation," said Tanya. " I mean, how could he just point and click to turn two of our team mates into frozen ducks."  
" What was Dog stealing?" asked Clem.  
" Some jewels from the jewellery store." said Decoy peering over Tanya's shoulder.  
" What type of jewels?"   
" I dunno, it did have diamonds, Physics had a diamond tiara on his head."  
" Bingo," said Clem. He got up and walked over to a whiteboard to his left side. " I know how Dog froze Mallory and Nosedive."  
" How?" asked Decoy, Lem, Tanya, and Duke together.  
" Watch," said Clem taking out a marker pen and drawing a diamond on the board. " This is the usual cut 14 carrot diamond, used in any jewellery that makes Women seem more attractive. The diamond however is a crystal rock that can allow beams to go through it."  
" I don't understand," said Duke.  
" Well listen to the guy who founded this out then," said Clem drawing Dog's ice gun. " The ice gun has a light beam which when fired will be lowered in temperature and the beam passes through the diamond…."  
" …..he produces a beam of liquid ice!" said Tanya raising her hands in the air.  
" Correct," said Clem. " I should really not leave my books out in the lounge. I hate it when people upstage me!"  
" Dog has enough diamonds to freeze anyone, but why not the city?" asked Lem.  
" He can't freeze buildings," said Clem. " The ice gun looks to have a temperature setting, no building will break to pieces after being shot by that ice gun. He needs something that will freeze the building through."  
" Like….liquid nitrogen?" asked Julie-Su.  
" Yeah, but he can build an nitrogen bomb to do all this!" said Lem.  
" That must be what he's up to!" said Decoy. " Let's go and find this bomb."  
" No, we don't know where he is," said Clem. " My guess is, you find the bomb, you'll find the madman."  
Clem suddenly heard bleeping on the visor monitors. He rushed over and pushed Lem out of the way and looked. Somehow, Mallory's visors was turning back on.  
" Mallory's visor's is unfrozen!" said Clem.  
" Tune it to the main screen," said Lem. Clem pressed a few buttons and the big tv screen at the top of the console turned on.  
  
*****  
  
" Are we on?" asked Dog looking into the visor.  
" Yeah," said Physics. " The red light on the side says recording.'  
" Good," said Dog. " Hello Lemming! I thought you might be so frightfully cold back at your headquarters, so I brought some winter warmers." He turned to Physics and snapped his fingers. Physics nodded and hurried off somewhere. " Now before we begin our show I must remind children under the age of 13 might find some of the following scenes disturbing! If you think they won't like it, tuck them into bed right now, or put on a episode of Pokemon. Anyway, for the rest you….YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE YOUR EYES OFF IT!"  
Physics came back dragging Mallory by her feet along the floor. Mallory had been thawed out, she was wet, cold, and barley awake. Physics dragged her to the wall behind Dog and picked her up and held her against the wall. Magnet who was by the side of the wall took out some ice spikes and pinned one on to the clothing she had to prevent her squirming. Jewel dragged out nosedive then. She dragged him to the wall and he was also pinned into the wall.  
" Ah," said Dog noticing the two cold and wet ducks behind him. " I think we can start the show coming live from a top secret location."  
  
*****  
" FIND OUT WHERE THAT FREQUENCY IS COMING FROM!" shouted Lem to Clem. Clem nodded and quickly started pressing buttons on the console.  
  
*****  
  
" Anyway Lemming, I know you can track the source of this broadcast, and it's coming from the old ice rink in the mall." said Dog. " Right, moving on, our two special guests today are Mallory and Nosedive, both born on Puckworld and have known each other for quite some time now. Thing is they've never dated or had a relationship together."  
" Ooh," said Physics, Magnet and Jewel together.  
" I hate doing this type of thing though," said Dog. " So, let's move on to the point of what I'm talking to you. I know you have an injury or two from last time and I'm aware that you would risk everything to get these two ducks back but…."  
"….They're going to come and kick your ass!" cried Mallory from behind him. Dog rolled his eyes up and turned to Physics.  
" Silence her!" said Dog. Physics nodded and punched Mallory in the chest.  
" Is that your best shot?" asked Mallory winded from the first attack. " Come on knug fu give your best…."  
"…shot?" asked Physics with his hand around her throat and squeezing it. Mallory grew short on air. " Trust me, in this situation! You should keep your mouth closed!" He then let go of her neck and punched her in the heart. Mallory gave a short groan of pain.  
" Hey don't punch the girl!" said Nosedive. Magnet quickly punched him in the stomach winding him. " Ok….my….mistake."  
" Keep them from talking!" said Dog. He turned back. " You have exactly two hours to come and rescue your friends. Because…."  
Dog took out his ice gun and pressed a few buttons on it. He then turned to the two ducks on the wall and fired it at them. A dark blue blast came out and covered every inch of their body with more ice, freezing them once again. Dog put the gun down and turned back to the visor.  
"Because….. if they're not thawed out of there in that allotted time, their hearts will freeze and they shall die! But don't think your job is going to be too easy. I have set up pot hole turrets around the area. You won't be able to get in unless your prepared to loose some blood."  
" Sir, you forgot the bonus round!" said Physics.  
" Oh yes," said Dog. " I have more thing to tell you, at this time I have constructed a….Liquid Nitrogen A-bomb! If you do not come to rescue your friends by the two hours….I WILL DENOTATE IT! Freezing this entire city to ice along with everything with it. I am prepared and will, in certain cases, kill myself in the process just to get rid of you! So Lem, what's it to be, save your friends and stop me, or become part of an ice statue? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH"  
  
*****   
  
The visor then turned off. Lem sat back in his chair and sat their quietly for the time being. The others looked at him for a short minute before he spoke.  
" That's it! I'm going to kill him!" said Lem getting up from his chair.  
" Wait!" said Duke. " Dog set the trap up and he's waiting for us to come. I don't think walking into a trap is going to help anything."  
" It's going to take us nearly an hour to drive there!"   
" Correction, half an hour," said Clem.  
" What?" asked Lem getting stressed.  
" The helicopter, remember!"   
" Ok, an aerial attack shouldn't hurt," said Lem calming down. " Decoy's out. Tanya, Duke are you ready to go?"  
" Sure," said Duke.  
" I guess so," said Tanya.  
" Clem, you're coming," said Lem. Clem opened his mouth in disbelief.  
" I think I would be much better working here!" said Clem.  
" No! You're going to build something that will unfreeze our friends and to find a way to shut down that bomb." said Lem. Clem took off his glasses and rubbed them. He put them on and sighed.  
" Ok, I'm taking Machine with me, in the van! You guys can clear a path for me from the air. With the turbo engine, I should be there at the same point you arrive."  
" Good, Knuckles and Tails will go with you for backup. Duke and Tanya go in the helicopter. Julie!"  
" Yes Lem," asked the female echidna quickly.  
" Your piloting the helicopter, suit up and gear up, we're leaving right now!" said Lem. " Make sure we have some parachutes as well."  
" Parachutes?" asked Duke and Tanya together.  
" What?" asked Lem with a smile. " You think you can fly with your arms?"  
" Why do I have the feeling that I need to renew my health insurance," said Tanya.  
  
*****  
  
Atomic Dog took out a suitcase and opened it. Some cold air smog rose from it, Dog cleared it and put on some black gloves.  
" We have the main component ready?" asked Dog to Jewel who was unscrewing a panel in a big metal box.  
" Yes," said Jewel. " I'll get the timer ready with the C-4."  
" Good," said Dog. He took out from the case and silver can around the size of a basketball. " Here's my baby."  
" Where are you putting it?" asked Jewel taking out a timer from a rucksack. Dog gently pushed Jewel out of the way and put the silver can in the middle of the box.   
" In the middle," said Dog. " Stand back for a second."  
" Yes sir," said Jewel stepping back. Dog took out some safety goggles and put them on. He opened up the can to reveal a clear liquid.  
" This my dear, is Liquid Nitrogen," said Dog. He took a few wires and connected them to the side of the can. " The can is especially built to conduct electricity. That warms the liquid up and the liquid nitrogen will blow up. Give me the C-4!"  
" Here," said Jewel handing him a clear box of a white spongy material. Dog put it beside the liquid nitrogen and put some connectors in it.  
" We're almost done. Do we have the remote control?"  
" Didn't you say you were going to time the bomb?"  
" No, I'm just going to press a button," said Dog. " Look in the case, you'll find a remote and radio bomb trigger."  
Jewel looked in the case and gave him the radio. Dog put it on top of the metal box and turned it on. He connected it to the battery of the bomb. He smiled and took off his glasses.  
" Now, when they come to collect their friends and we're out of distance…" said Dog putting an arm around Jewel's waist. "…..this ice rink, and every building within a 20 mile radius, will be liquidated!"  
" Sounds so good that's it turns me on," said Jewel. Dog chuckled and kissed her.  
" Make sure that the two idiots are doing their job," said Dog. Jewel kissed him back and walked off leaving Dog with the bomb.  
" Click, click, click, click, BOOM!" shouted Dog with the remote in his hands.   
  
*****  
  
" What can you see with the scope?" asked Lem sitting in the helicopter which was flying over the city.  
" Nothing much, just the usual ice cold weather and dark blue rivers," said Duke. " But I can see the van moving up."  
" Good, keep in radio contact," said Lem. He turned to Julie-Su sitting next to him with a helmet on. " How long till we reach the rink?"  
" Around twenty minutes, the wind is holding us up a bit."  
" Well keep it at full power," said Lem. " We can't waste any time."  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Dog and Magnet were setting up road turrets in the ground. The road turrets consisted of little pillar type machines that blasted rounds of an M4 machine gun clip out in less that the time it takes for anyone to walk one pace. To set up the machine, chuck it on the ground, press the green button on top and stay out of it's five meter range.  
Physics placed one on the icy road and pressed the green button. The machine gun popped out and started bleeping. He spun it around so it didn't face him and he walked off to set the next one. He placed another seven meters from where Magnet was placing one.  
" How many more do we have to plant?" asked Physics pressing the green button on his current turret.  
" As many as we can until the feds get here," said Magnet walking past Physics and placing another turret on the ground.  
" Oi, work lackeys," said Jewel on the walkie-talkie. " We've just done a scope of the area and the Lemming and his team are on their way. Activate all turrets and head back to the rink."  
" Understood," said Physics replying back on the talkie. " You herd her, let's get back."  
" Give me a minute," said Magnet walking out of the last turret range. He took out a remote and pressed a button. " They're set, shall we test them?"  
" I think so," said Physics. He took out a small ball and threw it into the field of turrets. The turrets blasted the ball to pieces with it's bullets. there was no trace of the ball. " They work, let's move it!"  
  
*****  
  
" Lem!" said Julie-Su. Lem popped into the cockpit with a jump suit on.  
" What?" asked Lem.  
" We're going to be over the top of the rink in less than five minutes, I suggest you, Tanya and Duke get ready to jump since the moment they see me, they might fire upon us."  
" Ok," said Lem. He put on some flight goggles. " We're getting ready. The moment you see all of us jump, go back and see if you can help Clem and the others in any way."  
" Understood," said Julie.  
Lem walked back into the passenger cargo where Duke and Tanya were sitting in jump suits and with parachutes on their backs. The lemming picked up his parachute and put it on.   
" You guys ready to jump?" asked Lem.  
" Yes," said Duke and Tanya.   
" Good," said Lem. " Don't forget to put flight goggles on just in case you steer yourself into a tree or something."  
" Ok, but how high are we dropping at?" asked Tanya taking off her glasses and putting on some goggles.  
" Around….let' me think….100 feet!" said Lem.  
" WHAT????" screamed Duke and Tanya.  
" Don't worry, as soon as you clear the helicopter, count to ten and deploy your chute." said Lem. He pulled open the door of the helicopter and looked out to see the view of the city. " We're nearly there. Ask Clem where he is."  
" Hey Clem," said Duke on the intercom. " Where are you?"  
" At this moment, I'm driving up the main ramp to the rink, I have got reports that there are turrets in the area. But it shouldn't be a main problem." said Clem back on the intercom.  
" Ok, get to the rink and see if you can find out where Mal and Nosedive are," said Lem.  
" Okay Dokey," said Clem. " By the way, I like the way your preparing to jump 250 feet down to one ice rink. True John Woo style."  
" 250 WHAT???" screamed Duke and Tanya.  
" LEM!" shouted Julie-Su. " We're over the rink!"  
" That's enough chatter," said Lem. He walked over to the helicopter door and sat on the edge. " Come on, let's jump."  
" Jump?" gulped Tanya kneeling behind Lem.  
" Don't worry sweetheart," said Duke. " I'll make sure you don't get injured."  
" That's what I'm afraid off!" said Tanya.  
" See you guys at the bottom!" said Lem. He waved and pushed himself out of the helicopter. Tanya and Duke looked at Lem fall a few feet then deploying his parachute.  
" So," said Tanya. " How you gonna keep me safe?"   
" Like this," said Duke holding on to Tanya's ripcord. He put Tanya's arm around his neck.   
" Duke! This ain't no time for…." Duke pushed Tanya out with him. "…..FLIRTING!!!!!!"  
After Duke and Tanya were clear of the helicopter. Duke tug on Tanya's ripcord and her parachute came out. He let go of Tanya and continued dropping for a few feet. After he was clear of not being able to hit her. He pull his cord and his parachute came out gently slowly his descent to the roof of the rink. Lem saw the two slowly descending down.  
" There's nothing more than enjoying the view by parachuting," said Lem. Lem saw he was a around 50 feet until hitting the roof. " But, I can do it again some other time."  
Lem after a few minutes of descent on his parachute quickly hit the roof of the rink. Lem quickly as soon as he landed to remove the parachute and quickly ran to a safe distance from where he landed. With the parachute in his hands, Lem made sure that he wasn't going to get hit by the other two.  
Lem started taking off his jump suit so he can be in his normal clothes. He then saw Duke slowly coming down. Lem took off the flight goggles and put on his shades to see Duke drop from the sky.  
" Head's up!" shouted Duke. He landed on the ground, quickly removed his parachute and ran over to where Lem was, carrying the chute. He stopped where Lem was now was. Lem took out his black jacket from the chute bag and put it on over his black shirt and trousers.  
" So how was it for you?" asked Lem.  
" That wasn't so bad," said Duke. " Next time, could we drop from 500 feet?"  
" Maybe next time," said Lem seeing Tanya about to land. " Get out of your jump suit while I help Tanya."  
" Got ya chief," said Duke unzipping the suit.   
Tanya came down and landed on the roof. When she landed she fell onto her bottom and the parachute came down over her head. Lem made his way over and removed the chute from her. Lem then pulled up her.  
" You ok?" asked Lem.  
" NO!" shouted Tanya. " Next time, could I take the wings?"  
" mmmmm….NO!" said Lem. " Come on, unzip your jump suit and get geared up while put your suit away."  
" Ok," said Tanya. She walked over to where Duke was and unzipped her suit.  
Lem put the parachute along with the other parachute bags and finished gearing up. He took out two pistols and a few grenades. Tanya took out her Omitool and a laser gun just in case. Duke however just took out his laser sword and put one pistol in his belt.  
" Julie," said Lem taking out a walkie-talkie. " I'll keep in contact with you on my walkie talkie, ok?"  
" Got it," said Julie-Su replying over the walkie-talkie. Lem put it away.  
" Ok, that's with the jump," said Lem. He walked over to the fire exit door to the roof, which was around a few feet away. He noticed a lock on it. Lem shook his head and shot of the lock. " Now to the rescue."  
" You know I could of picked it." said Duke as Lem opened the door.  
" Do I care?" asked Lem. Duke and Tanya walked in. " Come on, we'll try and get to the bomb."  
  
*****  
  
Clem drove the van up the main road to the rink. He watched the road for anything weird until he came up to the long stretch of long to the main entrance with a lot of road turrets in the way. Around 70 of them stood in the van's way.  
" Well, it looks like they were expecting us," said Clem with his hands on the wheel.  
" I think we should try and find another way around," said Knuckles next to him.  
" I agree with Knuckles," said Tails on the other side of Clem.  
" Mac," said Clem. " What do you think?"  
" Personally professor," said the robot in the back. " I would suggest to go around, but since we're short on time, I suggest we go straight through."  
" YOUR NOT SERIOUS!" asked Knuckles.  
" Hey, will you and the two tailed frump settle down," said Clem. " The van has armour plating on, it won't be dismantled by this turrets."  
" Until….."  
" …..after we past fifty of them." said Clem. " And there 70!"  
" Your in charge," said Tails. " You decide on something."  
" Ok," said Clem. " Hold on."  
" Hold to what?" asked Knuckles. Clem put his foot on the accelerator and the van sped towards the turrets.  
As the van went past the few turrets, the machines fired their guns and the bullets started bouncing off the paintwork. But the bullets started shaking the van. The bullets came thick and fast still as Clem drove the van down. Knuckles and Tails were fearing for their lives.  
" WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" screamed Tails. " I'm 29, married, have a kid in school and a attractive wife! WHY ME!"  
" WHY ME TOO!" shouted Knuckles.  
" Oh relax," said Clem taking out a cassette and putting it in the radio. " I like to do this while listening to car chase music."  
" Your nuts," said Tails as the 60's car chase music started playing the radio.  
" But incredibly smart," said Clem driving down the road while the van shook with the number of bullets hitting them. " Let's activate some rockets while we're at it."  
Clem pressed a button behind the wheel and rockets came out of the van and blew up two turrets to the left side of the van. Clem pressed the button again and more rockets came out and blew the turrets out of the road. It only took seven rockets to clear a third of the turrets up. When Clem ran out of rockets he started thinking.  
" So, we're out of rockets, so let's run over them," said Clem. He drove the van on to the sidewalk and started running down the turrets flat on the ground and exploding under the van.   
The van continued to shake some more and even jump up and down in the air. When Clem drove down the last turret, they reached the main gate. Clem parked the van outside and got out to admire his handiwork. All seventy turrets were in bits and on the road.  
" I'm so brilliant," said Clem looking at the mess he caused.  
" But you've wrecked the van," said Tails getting over with Knuckles. Machine clinked out of the back. Clem turned around to see the van smoking and with holes in it.  
" A little nick of paint would help it," said Clem. The van suddenly fell to pieces and exploded. Knuckles and Tails looked at Clem.  
" Then again…." said Clem. " …I better let Tanya get mad at me."  
  
*****   
  
" They made it through the turrets," said Physics looking at the security system.  
" WHAT!" shouted Dog. " I'm about to set off a nitrogen bomb and have the fun of watching two mallards freeze to death and you're telling me that they made it through the turrets. HA! Tell me. Tell me my good man what is so worrying about that?"   
" They're breaking down the main door to the player lockers," said Physics.  
" Ah," said Dog. He stroked his chin and brushed his hair. "hmmm……..BLOCK THE DOOR AND PREVENT THEM COMING IN!"  
" Good idea, but they have that machine!" said Physics.  
" DO I CARE IF THEY USE POP AND FRESH TO POWDER THE LOCK? DO IT!" screamed Dog. Physics nodded and ran off. " Good. Jewel, how our the two commend patients?"  
" They're heart rate is at 50," said Jewel scanning the frozen Mallory and Nosedive pinned to the wall. " They'll be dead in around twenty minutes."  
" Oh delightful," said Dog rubbing his hands together. " Contact me if there is any more disturbances."  
" Yes Patrick," said Jewel.  
" CALL ME ATOMIC DOG! It's one word….like….Madonna …… or Claw….. or Krusty or….Draganus….one word. And the word is Dog!"  
" Yes Dog."  
" Delightful."  
  
*****  
  
Machine started bashing down the player's locker door that lead to the ice pitch where Dog and his stooges were. He pounded the door as hard as he could for around five minutes. The door soon had a big dent and still no way in. Clem was meanwhile reading the newspaper on the bench.  
" Machine is not breaking through the door," said Tails hopping up and down. " Mallory and Nosedive are going to die!"  
" Machine!" said Clem reading the politics section in the paper. " Scan the door to see if there is anything behind it."  
" Yes Professor," said Machine. He scanned the door with his computer eyes. One the scan, it showed Physics and Magnet with their backs against the door with benches and dustbins. " There are two lifeforms behind it."  
" Locate the weakpoint and punch!" said Clem reading the paper still. Machine scanned for the weakpoint.  
  
*****  
  
" There's Dog," said Lem looking through the scope in the commentators' box looking at Dog. He moved around trying to find something. " And there's the guys."  
" Where's that bomb Dog was shouting about?" asked Tanya next to him. Lem looked around with the scope.  
" There it is, it's on a table on the far end of the pitch. And there's no timer." Tanya took the scope off Lem.  
" A very fancy bomb," said Tanya looking at the big metal box. " He must be able to trigger it remote control."  
" How you figure that out?" asked Duke.  
" Dog's boasting about his remote," said Tanya.   
" You guy's go and get the guys thawed out of ice before they die," said Lem walking out.   
" Where are you going?" asked Duke.  
" To deal with Dog and the bomb."  
" Do you know how to disarm it?"  
" Nope." Lem added and getting out of their sight.  
" I fear this buildings coming down." said Tanya putting the scope down. " So how do you think we should get across?"  
" Simple Tanya," said Duke looking at the ceiling with metal bars on it. " We glide!"  
" Why do I worry when you put an exclamation mark on the end of glide?"  
" Your not too daring Tanya," said Duke. " Come on!"  
Duke pulled Tanya up and they walked to the top row of seats at the east end of the pitch. Duke quickly looked around on the ceiling for a good strong thing to grapple on to. Then he saw a big metal bar over the scoreboard. He loaded a grapple into his gun and fired it. The grapple plus rope hooked onto the metal bar without Dog's notice.  
" So far so good," said Duke. " Hold on to me Tanya, really tight."  
" Ok," said Tanya grabbing on to him and squeezing tight.  
" Not that tight," said Duke with a squeaky voice. Tanya loosened her grip. " Much better. Here we go."  
Duke jumped into the air and the two swung down the rows of seats on to the pitch itself. They sailed over Dog who still wasn't noticing them a bit. He was busy sitting down reading a magazine.  
" When do I get to be on the cover of Time?" asked Dog reading the front page. Tanya and Duke swung over him again. " I mean they put Dr Doom, Kingpin, and Baron Von Licthenstampe but why not me?"  
" Perhaps you need to do something very evil," said Jewel filing her nails.   
" What like punch the pope?"   
" No exactly," said Jewel looking up. She gasped.  
" What, you thought of something?" asked Dog. He noticed her looking up. " What's up there?" He looked up to see Duke and Tanya swinging over them. " DAMN IT! CAN'T YOU PEOPLE DO ANYTHING RIGHT."  
" I think we just got spotted," said Tanya holding on to Duke.  
Dog's bionic fist on his bionic arm changed into a pair of hedge clippers. He aimed it at the rope and fired it. The clippers flew into the air and snapped the rope Tanya and Duke where on. The two fell down and landed on the ground with a big thump. Dog's normal bionic hand came back into the hand socket of the arm. He shook his head at Tanya who was laying on top of Duke on the ice pitch.  
" Why oh why does Lem send this bunch of stupid people," said Dog. " They can't do something without distracting my abnormal life!"  
" I guess you'll be taking us as prisoners?" asked Duke from under Tanya.  
" Oh no!" said Dog meanly. He snapped his fingers at Jewel who threw him the ice gun. " You can share the same fate as your other two friends!"  
" NO!" screamed Tanya. Dog laughed and fired the ice gun freezing Tanya and Duke into ice statues. When he finished Dog turned off the gun.  
" Here's the title for this statue," said Dog. " Two ducks who can't bother to expand! I love it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I set it to lower the temperature than the other two. They can die at the same time as their friends."  
" Your brilliant when your insane," said Jewel.  
" I know I know, it's like drinking bud…." Dog said. He then paused when looking at the goal nearest to him. Lem was on the last few rows of seats climbing down to the bomb. " We're not done yet!"  
The player locker door exploded sending Physics and Magnet flying into the air and crashing down on the ice pitch. Dog screamed angrily.  
" GO AND HELP THOSE TWO KILL WHOEVER IS COMING THROUGH! NOW!" screamed Dog at Jewel. Jewel nodded and ran off. " I deal with the lemming."  
Dog aimed his arm at the glass panel behind the bomb and fired his hand out. A steel rope followed the hand as it flew through the air and hit on of the row of seats tenth from the glass. Dog suddenly flew into the air as he retracted the rope. He increased his speed and flew directly at Lem. Lem had finished climbing down and turned around to see Dog's feet. He was smacked in the face with both feet and fell down to the ground. Dog cut off his rope and dropped down to the ground in front of Lem. Noticing the gun Lem had, Dog kicked it away.   
" You are a real pest," said Dog. " Well, I'm going to freeze you now, so you won't be much of a bother much longer."  
" No you won't," said Lem taking out a puck gun and firing it. The ice gun flew out of Dog's hand. Dog quickly kicked the puck gun out of Lem's hand and then picked him up. Lem was then thrown against the glass twice and then pushed over to the table.  
" I'll make pulp out of you," said Dog charging up his bionic fist. Lem leaned on to the table dazed and confused.  
" I need some painkillers," said Lem holding his head. Dog threw his punch and Lem sidestepped it. He quickly punched Dog in the face causing Dog to stumble back holding his face. Seeing his chance, Lem ran to the ice gun. Dog, however, grabbed Lem's green hair and threw him backwards on to the ice with a crunch. Lem , couldn't move because of the force of which he was thrown down.  
Dog gave a look of disgust at Lem and walked over to the bomb. He took out the remote and put it on the table by the bomb. Dog then turned to Lem was sitting up against the glass barrier. The mad man laughed.  
" you really think you can beat me?" asked Dog. " Your so whacked out that you couldn't get up and land me a punch."  
" Your crazy Dog! Hundreds of people are going to die because of your bomb." said Lem still trying to get himself back together.  
" Crazy? HA! I'm far from crazy Lem, I am a genius!" said Dog. " And your going to have a front row seat to what I like to call, lemming pancake." He turned back to the bomb and started playing around with it.  
  
*****  
  
" Is the smoke cleared?" asked Clem coughing by the smoking open door of the player's lockers.  
" Yeah," said Tails with his gun leaning against the wall by the open door. " We don't have much time!"  
While Lem and Dog were having their scrap. The other three henchmen were preventing, Knuckles, Tails, Clem and Machine from getting to their frozen friends by firing their guns at them. Knuckles and Tails were at each side of the door shooting back at them. While Clem was programming something into Machine.  
" Ok, Mac, I'm booting up your riot control," said Clem pressing a few buttons on the keypad on Machine's head.   
" Clem, we're not going to get through," said Knuckles firing his pistol.  
" ONE MINUTE," shouted Clem pressing a few more buttons. He closed the keypad . " Machine, Go!"  
Machine rolled out on his wheels through the door , he took every bullet that Jewel, Physics and Magnet were firing enabling the other three to take cover. Magnet continued moving over to the henchmen who were still firing. After a few seconds of firing more bullets at the robot. Their guns were empty.  
" I've used up my ammo!" shouted Physics.  
" Then what do we do?" asked Jewel.  
" RUN!" screamed Physics. He ran off followed by Jewel and they hid in the player's box. While Magnet thought he could bring down the robot.  
" Take this tin can," shouted Magnet throwing a punch on Machine. He hit the metal robot and it didn't move. While his hand got a serious injury. Magnet jumped on the spot. " Ow, ow, ow ,ow."  
" Move it buster," said Machine bringing his hand up and punching Magnet. Magnet flew all the way over to the player's box and crashed into Physics and Jewel.  
Clem quickly ran over to the frozen, Mallory and Nosedive. He flipped out a small red box and placed one on each of them. He then pressed the button in the middle of the boxes. Suddenly the boxes started glowing and the ice started melting. Knuckles soon realised the frozen Tanya and Duke.  
" Hey Clem!" said Knuckles. " You got another one of those boxes?"  
" Here," said Clem throwing it to Knuckles. " Put it on, press the button and stand back."  
A thump was soon herd and Clem turned to see Mallory and Nosedive out of the ice and on the floor not moving. Clem turned both over and check their pulses.   
" Machine!" said Clem quickly. Machine rolled over to the lemming. Clem jumped up and took each hand. He placed it one hand on Mallory and another on Nosedive. The professor stood back.  
" Shock em!" said Clem. Machine quickly sent bolts of electricity through Mallory and Nosedive. The two shook violently and then sat up still being shocked. " Cut the power," said Clem. Machine turned off the electricity   
" You two ok?" asked Clem. The two were still shaking madly. " I'll take that as a yes."  
" Take off the hands," said Mallory. Clem removed each hand and the two fell back onto the floor. " Thank you."  
" Your welcome."  
Knuckles put the red box on the frozen box of Duke and Tanya and pressed the button. The box glowed and melted the ice around them. Tanya and Duke were able to sit back up within a matter of minutes unharmed.  
" What happened?" asked Duke who was wet and scratching his head.  
" You got frozen and wet," said Knuckles helping him and Tanya up.   
" I hope I don't get a cold from this," said Tanya shaking some water out of her hair.  
  
  
*****  
  
" Drat," said Dog seeing what was going on, he picked up the remote. " Oh well, I'll set off the bomb!"  
" No you won't," said Lem. Dog paused and turned around, only to get hit in the face by Lem. Dog fell back onto the ice dazed. While Lem jumped over the table and picked up the remote which Dog dropped as he fell.  
" Told you I'll stop you," said Lem waving the remote in front of Dog. Dog growled and jumped up.  
" I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Dog running towards Lem. Lem sidestepped and Dog threw his bionic arm into the bomb and into the liquid nitrogen. Dog took his arm out of the bomb and saw it had completely frozen over his bionic arm.  
" ARRGGG!" screamed Dog looking at his icy bionic arm. He turned to Lem who was laughing. " YOUR SO DEAD!"  
Dog ran towards Lem. But Lem picked up the suitcase on the table and whacked Dog in the face with it and then in the chest. Dog fell back and his bionic arm shattered into pieces leaving Dog with his one arm. Dog, who was absolutely mad was rolling around on the pitch shouted.  
" HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY BRAND NEW ARM! WHEN I GET UP, I'LL KILL YOU!"  
" No, your going to jail and your staying there." said Lem smiling. He took out the metal can of liquid nitrogen and threw it on the floor.  
" Time for plan b," said Dog taking out another remote on the floor and pressing a button. The bomb lit up with a timer saying 4 minutes. It started counting down. Lem gasped and looked at Dog. " I always have a backup plan!"  
" OH SHIT!" screamed Lem. He ran and skidded across the ice pitch till he got to the others with a bad look on his face.  
" What's wrong?" asked Clem.  
" We've got less than four minutes to get out or we're going to be buried alive!" said Lem running towards the player's doors. " COME ON!"  
" Oh bugger," said Clem running after him. The others followed him. " Come on Mac," shouted Clem. Machine rolled after the running group.  
Meanwhile, Jewel, Physics and Magnet quickly headed over to Dog still struggling to get back up on to his feet. Magnet helped his boss up.   
" Come on, we'll take our exit," said Dog.  
" But Lem and his team are getting away," said Physics.  
" SHUT UP! I'VE LOST MY BIONIC ARM AGAIN, THAT LEMMING HAS SPOILED MY PLANS. SO I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Dog shouted as he walked over to the glass barrier and smashed it opened.   
Dog jumped up into the first row and pulled on a piece of metal on the stairway. A pothole opened up. Dog dropped down the hole leaving his three stooges. The three looked at each other and quickly made their way to the hole. Magnet and Jewel dropped down leaving Physics to close the door as he left.   
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, the team had got out of the ice rink and were running away as fast they could from the complex. The only place they could hide was behind the broken remains of the van Clem destroyed. While the team hid behind it, Tanya was speechless and was wondering what happened to the van. Lem quickly came from behind the van and grabbed her, and pulled her back behind the ruined van.  
" Ok, take cover!" said Lem ducking.  
The team quickly ducked as the ice rink exploded shattering the building. The ice rink building soon fell apart and collapsed into rubble leaving a big cloud of smoke and dust in the air. Lem sat up and looked at the burning rubble. Soon enough, the team sat up to look at the rubble.  
" Do you think Dog's dead?" asked Mallory still wet and shivering like hell.  
" I dunno," said Lem. He then saw a open manhole cover to the side of the rubble with tyre tracks across the ground. " But I shouldn't worry about him, he's got more problems."  
" Well," said Clem standing up. " I don't know about you guys but….where's Mac?"  
" That's a good question." said Duke. " Where is the hunk of junk?"  
" I'm over here," said a voice. Clem saw Machine's head laying on the road with his body missing. Clem walked over and picked up Machine's head with Tails following him.  
" I don't believe this! Someone has damaged my robot again!" cried Clem. " Oh well, let's head back to the technolab and get you patched up."  
" Yes, let's do that," said Tanya. " But wait a minute, some idiot blew up the van!"  
" It was Tails," said Clem quickly.  
" WHAT???" screamed Tails next to Clem. Clem quickly covered his mouth.  
" We were attacked by these road turrets and by the time Tails parked the van and we got out, it fell apart."  
" And exploded," said Machine.  
" But I didn't do it," said Tails getting free of Clem's hand.  
" Quiet boy," said Clem.  
" Boy? I'm a adult!"   
" SHUT UP!" shouted Lem. " I've been beaten up today and I wish to get some painkillers so all I want to do is get home!"  
" You guys need a lift," said Julie-Su on the walking talkie Lem had in his jacket. Lem smiled and took it out.  
" We sure do Julie, we sure do," said Lem. " Make sure you pack Towels and hot cups of warm coco when you pick us up."   
" Do they have marshmallows?" asked Nosedive. Lem paused for a second while looking at the wet young adult duck.  
" No," said Lem.  
  
  
*****  
  
" And with the winter crisis nearly over, we can now look forward to some sun, cloudily skies and a hell of a good day. My name's been Bob Trent, and I bid you farewell." Nosedive turned off the tv.  
" That's what I've been waiting to hear," said Nosedive sitting on the couch with a number of towels wrapped around him and with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. " By this next week, I'll be hitting the town!"  
" That's going to be my worst nightmare," muttered Mallory next to him also with towels around her and holding a cup of hot chocolate.  
The team had their debriefing by sitting in the lounge and spending some free time they had. Nearly everyone was there, except for Clem who had gone off to do something.  
" Well, as long as I don't have to deal with mad men with ice guns," said Lem sitting in his chair. " I'm happy."  
" That's nice to know," said Decoy sitting on the carpet next to Alicia. Clem plodded in wearing earmuffs, a puffy jacket, and a woolly hat. " Well, sometimes it not good to know."  
" I've put some hot lemon drink on the stove and it should be ready shortly."  
" Why?" asked Duke standing behind Lem's chair.  
" Well with the winter crisis over with, I better prepare for the aftermath." said Clem.  
" And what is that?" asked Tanya sitting down on a inflatable chair.  
" Ah-coo!" sneezed Nosedive. " I must be getting a cold of something."  
" Ah-coo!" sneezed Mallory next to him. " Yeah, I think I'm getting one too."  
" Ah-coo!" sneezed Decoy. " I don't believe this."  
" Ah-coo!" sneezed Duke. " There better be a good explanation about this!"  
" AH-COO!" sneezed Lem in his chair. Tanya then sneezed followed Alicia, Tails, Julie-Su, and then Knuckles. They all looked at Clem who was standing there looking blankly.  
" You've been standing out in the cold for a long while," said Clem. The whole team started sneezing and sniffing their noses. " I'll go get the hot lemon drink."  
And with that, Clem plodded out of the room to leave the team with a new mission. Dealing with the common cold.  
  
THE END 


End file.
